1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an aluminum laminated product. In one aspect, this invention relates to a bright finish, high strength aluminum or aluminum alloy lamination and a method of making such a bright finish, high strength aluminum or aluminum alloy lamination.
2. Background
Stainless steel dominates in many markets as the material of choice because of its corrosion resistance and bright finish.
However, stainless steel suffers from problems of high cost and heavy parts.